Never Again
by Peayitforward
Summary: “It’s none of your business what I do with Abby!” Gibbs said raising his voice. “It certainly is! You’re dating me Jethro, not that child down there!” Gibbs went stony silent and the look he was giving Hollis actually scared her.
1. Chapter 6

Hey guys. It seems a bunch of people really like this story. It would be way awesome of I could get some reviews on it. I love seeing so many people favor it but I would love even more to hear what you actually think of the writing.

Thanks so much for favoring my writing.

Peay


	2. Chapter 1

Never Again

March 23, 2009

A/N: This story has some Hollis Mann bashing. I'm not really a big fan of hers. So if you like Hollis this isn't the story for you. It's Gabby pairing, yet again don't like, don't read and no complaints about the pairing you have been warned. I love getting reviews so feel free to click the button at the bottom and leave me a message. Thank you for reading my fic!

Hollis walked into the lab in search of Jethro. Tony had said he would be down there getting results for the investigation. She knew how close Jethro was to the lab rat and was not very happy about it but never said anything to his face knowing how protective of the girl he was. God forbid anyone ever said anything against that girl. Hollis really didn't think their relationship was work appropriate, nor was Abby's style of dress but she tried to let it go knowing that Jethro was hers. The young lab tech wasn't his type and he knew that. He went for older, more mature women. Hollis was almost completely confident in that fact until she walked into the lab.

Gibbs was standing very close to Abby with his hands on either side of her while looking over her shoulder at the computer screen. No one thought this was odd because he always stood that close to her. Everyone was use to their hugs and kisses on the head or cheek and no one questioned it. Hollis stood in the door for a few moments watching them interact before she decided it needed to end. Clearing her throat she walked forward, "Abby do you have the lab results?" She asked.

"Sure do! Was just telling bossman here that the powder on the guy's shirt was in fact cocaine and the finger print matched Petty Officer Riley's." Abby spun around and faced Gibbs. Smiling she ducked under his arm and moved over to her major mass spectrometer. Printing the results out, she handed them to Hollis. Hollis tried to smile back but there was something that was bothering her about Abby's smile. Gibbs walked over to both of them and placed a kiss on Abby's head, "Good Job Abs." He said before making his way out of the lab. Hollis followed him but not before seeing Abby's smile widen from the kiss. Hollis followed Gibbs into the elevator and hit the button for the squad room. That smile really was bothering her, it was almost as if Abby knew something she didn't about Jethro and that bothered her.

Tony looked up when the elevator dinged and saw Hollis and Gibbs walk out. He knew they had just come from the lab. He had sent Hollis down there because she was looking for Gibbs. The look on Hollis's face made Tony think that she had walked in on one of Gibbs and Abby's moments as the team had dubbed them. No one ever bothered to point them out anymore, they just existed and everyone was okay with that, even the Director. Tony knew Abby couldn't stand Mann but shrugged it off and played nice with her. Ever since the first time they met and Mann had made a comment in front of the team about how Abby was dressed. It didn't earn her any points with them. Abby was like the adorable little sister that everyone loved and no one but her other siblings were allowed to harass her. Tony thought of himself as her big brother and her protector after Gibbs. Ziva was the older sister that kept Tony in his place and McGee was the younger dorkier brother.

Abby watched Gibbs and Mann leave before she went and turned back on the noise she called music and resumed her work. Her thoughts weren't only on her work though they were also on her 'silver -haired fox' and Mann. She wasn't too pleased with the woman and there was no love lost between them but she played nice for Gibbs sake. She knew they were dating and Gibbs seemed to like to woman so Abby pretended to tolerate her. Humming along with her music she bounced around her lab pressing various buttons and typing in codes and search parameters for the case. Soon she heard the elevator ding and knew it was too soon for Gibbs to be back so she figured it was someone else on the team. Turning around she was right Ziva came storming through the door to the lab looking less then pleased about something.

"What's wrong Ziva?" Abby asked turning her music down.

"That woman is what's wrong. Thinking she can tell us what to do and getting all up in our business, that is the term correct."

"You got it right. So what did Mann do this time?" Abby loved to have bitch sessions with Ziva about the woman and it was nice to know she wasn't the only one who hated her.

"She tried to tell me that my report was not well written and then made a remark about how maybe I should brush up on my hand to hand skills. It was very annoying. My hand to hand skills are just fine. Just because I didn't react right away when the Petty Officer first hit me doesn't mean I am any less capable of taking him on. I was assessing the, what is the word, oh yes situation, so I would not act rashly." Ziva vented.

"Of course there's nothing wrong with your hand to hand Ziva. I'm sure you could take Mann down in a heartbeat; she has no right to comment about that. What did Gibbs say when she said that?"

"Oh Gibbs was not in the room at the time. She said it when he was talking to the Director."

"Coward, she knew he would say something to her about it. I think you should ask her to help you brush up and then lay her out flat" Abby said.

"Why would I lay her out flat? Shouldn't I just beat her at the training exercise?"

"Laying her out flat is the same thing. It just means to knock her flat on the ground." Abby explained.

"Oh I understand now. Yes, maybe I will do that. Thank you Abby for the talk but I should get back to work."

"Anytime Ziva, my doors always open." Abby called as Ziva left the lab and headed back upstairs. Abby went back to working on her stuff.

Two weeks passed and the Riley case had been solved, Abby hoped this meant she wouldn't have to see Mann in her lab again. Between her comments about how she dressed and her relationship with Gibbs, Abby was starting to really hate having the woman in her lab. Of course she never said anything in front of Gibbs, Mann was too much of a coward to do that. A few more weeks passed and everything was getting back to normal when Tony came flying into her lab.

"Hey Tony! You okay there?" Abby asked looking at an out of breath Tony.

"Yea Abs I'm fine but I thought I should let you know she's back again."

"Who's back?" Abby asked confused.

"Mann is back for the newest case. I thought I would warn you before she came down here with the evidence." Tony explained to her.

Abby looked over at him from the computer and made a face, "Great, thanks for giving me the heads up Tony." Tony nodded and walked back out of the lab.

Abby was prepared later that day when Mann and Gibbs walked into her lab with boxes of evidence.

"Hey Gibbs, what do ya have for me?"

"We have evidence from the latest case for you Abby." Mann said looking at her. Abby made a small face at the fact that Mann had answered instead of Gibbs.

"Yeah I can see that but what's in it?" She asked looking at Gibbs.

"Well Abs, we have some bloody clothes, some finger nail scrapings, and some hairs and other fibers for you to run." Gibbs said.

"Cool, cool." Abby said bouncing along with the beat of her music. "I'll get right on all this bossman."

"Okay Abs, you call…"

"Call you when I have the results. I know the drill Gibbs. Promise you'll be the first to know, okay well not the first because I'll be the first but definitely the second person to know." Abby said smiling. Gibbs smiled back and kissed her cheek before walking out of the lab with Mann in tow. Abby began working on labeling and processing everything.

Gibbs and Mann took the elevator back up to the squad room to look for more leads as to why the marine had been killed. A few hours later Gibbs cell rang, "Gibbs, yeah Abby we'll be right there. Abby's got something."

Everyone walked to the elevator and headed to Abby's lab. Walking in they saw Abby bouncing around working on something with the computers.

"What've you got for us Abs?" Gibbs asked moving right behind her. He was standing so her back was touching his chest. Mann wasn't too happy about how close they were and was getting ready to say something when Abby started talking.

"Okay so remember that case a few weeks ago, the Petty Officer Riley case?"

"Yes" everyone said.

"Okay well here's the hinky thing the finger print at the murder scene was his but that's impossible because he's in jail" Abby said spinning around and bumping into Gibbs. Gibbs grabbed her upper arm to keep her from falling off the chair. Mann saw this and made a displeased sound in the back of her throat, Gibbs let Abby go.

"Okay so how do we explain a man's finger print at a crime scene when he's in jail?" Tony asked.

"I don't know DiNozzo, how?" Gibbs asked rather sarcastically. Before Tony could open his mouth McGee chimed in, "Well he could have twin we don't know about."

"McGee we check extensively into his background there was no mention of a sibling" Mann said.

"Well it has happen before, yes?" Ziva said, "We have had a case where the person did not list a sibling and they had one."

"Yeah we have" Tony reasoned.

"Yeah but guys it's a 100% match. Despite popular belief twins don't have identical finger prints. It's all about the conditions of the womb and how the baby develops. While they may have similar whoops and swirls there are differences. So it wouldn't be a perfect match even if he did have a twin" Abby explained.

"Right is that all you have for us Abs?" Gibbs asked moving back from where he was standing next to her.

"Yeah, major mass spec stopped having a tantrum long enough to process those fibers you brought me. Thank god he did because I was really worried I'd have to get down on the floor and fix the wires again and you know how much I hate doing that if it can be avoided and…"

"Abby! Get to the point." Gibbs commanded.

"Right, the fibers are from a 1967 Chevy Camaro." Abby said.

"That is a sweet car. Did you know the Chevy Camaro is a pony car manufactured by the Chevrolet division of General Motors. It went on sale on September 29, 1966 for the 1967 model year and was designed as a competing model to the Ford Mustang. The car shared the platform and major components with the Pontiac Firebird, also introduced for 1967. Four distinct generations of the car were produced before production ended in 2002. They are making a new one though for 2009." Tony rambled out.

"Why is this important DiNozzo?" Mann asked.

"Just facts about the car Coronal ma'ma. It's a really sweet car."

"Good Job Abby." Gibbs said as he placed a kiss on her cheek and moved to walk out of the lab.

"Wait! There's more!"

Gibbs turned around and looked back at her.

"I ID the blood on the clothes. Well not whose it is that'll take a few more hours but what type it is."

"Well Abby do you plan on telling us or just standing there?" Mann asked.

Abby scowled slightly at the older woman before continuing, "I can tell you it's not our dead marines or Petty Officer Riley', it's not the right blood type for either. While our dead marine is O+ and Riley's B+ the blood type is AB- and only 1% of the American population has that blood type. I'm O- I can give to anyone but can only receive from O-. Kinda cool huh?" Abby explained to everyone. Gibbs walked over to her, "That's my girl" he said before walking back out of the lab. Hollis was the only one who followed him to the elevator. Tony, Ziva and McGee stayed in the lab to further discuss blood types and possibly Mann.

Gibbs and Mann got on the elevator and pushed to button for the squad room. As the elevator began moving Gibbs flipped the emergency stop switch. The elevator came to a halt all the lights dying with the exception of the emergency ones. Hollis looked over at him slightly confused.

"Is something wrong Jethro?"

"Yeah there is. The way you spoke to Abby in the lab. It was rather short and rude" Gibbs said.

Hollis looked surprised; Gibbs had never made a comment about how she talked to Abby before. Getting angry she looked him in the eye, "And how is that any different then how you talk to her Jethro?"

"I'm allowed to be short with her, it keeps her on topic. You on the other hand are not allowed to speak to her that way."

"Oh so now you're going to stand here and defend her. And while we're on the topic of how to treat Abby let's talk about how close you stand to her or the kisses you give her. Frankly Jethro I don't approve of those things."

"It's none of your business what I do with Abby!" Gibbs said raising his voice.

"It certainly is! You're dating me Jethro, not that child down there!"

Gibbs went stony silent and the look he was giving Hollis actually scared her.


	3. Chapter 2

Never Again chapter 2

March 24, 2009

A/N: Here's chapter two! I have almost the whole story written out so I think I'm just going to try and post it all in one go. I'm not very good at taking a break and then writing more. I have a tendency to lose myself in the land of no where's vill. Please leave a review for me!

"_It's none of your business what I do with Abby!" Gibbs said raising his voice. _

_"It certainly is! You're dating me Jethro, not that child down there!" _

_Gibbs went stony silent and the look he was giving Hollis actually scared her. _

"Abby is not a child Hollis. She is an adult and a damn good forensic scientist. I will not have you talking to one of my team that way. Am I making myself clear?" Gibbs asked is a dangerously quiet voice.

Hollis stepped back for a moment looking him over, "Fine Jethro, whatever you say."

Gibbs nodded his head and flipped the emergency switch back. The elevator arrived back at the squad room floor and they exited to find Tony and everyone back at their desks.

"Just to let you know Jethro, this discussion isn't over. We'll continue it later." Hollis said walking away from them. Gibbs glared at her retreating back and stormed over to his desk.

"What are you all looking at?! Don't you have work to do?!" He barked at them. Everyone scrambled for something to do as fast as they could. Gibbs sat down at his desk and glared at his computer screen. A few minutes later he slammed his hands down on the keyboard and stood up walking out of the squad room.

"What do you think has the boss so angry?" Tony asked Ziva and McGee.

"Probably something to do with that woman" Ziva said.

"I would have to agree with Ziva on this one. They were in the elevator for awhile. Nothing ever good comes of being in the elevator that long" McGee chimed in.

"Yeah, you're probably right" Tony agreed. Everyone went back to work hoping their boss would be in a better mood when he came back.

Gibbs walked down to the coffee shop needing a caffeine fix after that discussion with Hollis. Nothing made him angrier then when someone questioned his relationship with Abby. It was nobody's business but his and Abby's. Sighing he sat down at a table with his coffee to think.

Tony headed down to Abby's lab to see if she had any idea what the boss and Mann had talked about that made him so angry. Strutting into the lab he looked around for Abby but couldn't spot her right away. Walking further in he noticed the glass doors to her office were closed and figured she was in there doing some work. Strutting over to them he waited for them to slide open before stepping through. Looking for Abby again he spotted her by the ballistic lab.

"Hey Abs. So you have any idea what's got Gibbs panties all in a bunch?" Tony asked.

Abby looked up at him, "Gibbs panties are in a bunch?" She asked.

"Yeah, bossman got of the elevator with Mann and was all kinds of pissed off" Tony explained.

"Then it was probably something that woman said to him. God knows what though."

Tony laughed, "Well do you want to take a wild guess?"

"Probably something to do with me. His girlfriends don't seem to like me very much and I get the feeling Mann might actually hate me."

"No one could hate you Abby! You're the lovable lab rat."

"Thanks Tony but plenty of people hate me. Sometimes it's for the way I dress or where I work. Sometimes it's because I helped put them in jail or someone in their family in jail. There's a whole slew of reasons someone might hate me. Mann wouldn't be the first and she won't be the last. "

Tony just looked at Abby wondering why her voice sounded so sad.

"What's wrong Abs?"

"Nothing's wrong Tony, everything is just fine."

"Come on Abby I know you to well. Tell big brother Tony what's bothering you."

Abby looked over at Tony tears welling up in her eyes. Tony held his arms open and she barreled into him for a hug.

"She's gonna take him away from me and I know it. She hates me and doesn't want Gibbs around me and I'm worried he'll listen to her because he loves her. I don't want to lose Gibbs, Tony."

Tony was actually stunned by what Abby was saying to him. She thought that Gibbs would choose Mann over Abby? Then is dawned on him, he couldn't believe he hadn't seen it earlier. Abby loved Gibbs and Mann was taking him away.

"Oh Abs, Gibbs isn't going anywhere. He cares too much about you to let Mann tell him he can't see you." Tony said gently rocking back and forth with her. Abby sniffled and tilted her head, "He already isn't spending as much time as he use to with me. We never see each other outside work anymore. No more take out nights. I can't go over there anymore; I don't want to run into Mann."

"Wow Abby, you really love him don't you?"

Abby stepped back and looked at Tony stunned, "What makes you think that Tony? Why would you say I love Gibbs?"

"It's obvious Abby. You love him, don't lie to me. I know the truth; I can see it in your eyes."

Abby's shoulders slumped a little, "Yeah you're right Tony I do love him but I want him to be happy. I know Hollis makes him happy that's why I'm trying to be nice. I don't want her to tell him he can't see me anymore."

"Even if she did try and do that Abby, Gibbs would never listen to her. Come on when has anyone ever told Gibbs what to do. The man does what he wants and no one can tell him otherwise." Tony pulled Abby into another hug.

"Don't you have somewhere to be DiNozzo?" A harsh voice came from behind the pair. Tony let of Abby and turned around. "Uh sorry boss was just leaving. How about drinks tonight Abby? After work?"

Abby nodded her head. Tony brushed pass Gibbs and made his way towards the elevator, Gibbs waited to hear the tell tale ding that it was here before walking over the Abby.

"What can I do for you Gibbs? I haven't had enough time to get a DNA match and the dead marines' finger prints are still running" Abby moved past him back into her lab. Gibbs let her pass and followed her. Holding up a Caf-Pow he shook it lightly to get her attention. Abby looked over at him and then the Caf-Pow, making a grab for it she happily placed the straw in her mouth and took a big gulp from it.

"Ahhh caffeine, just what I needed. Thanks Gibbs!" Abby smiled at him. He noticed the smile didn't reach completely to her eyes but let it go. If something major was bothering her she would come to him eventually about it.

"So what was Tony doing down here?"

"Oh we were making plans for tonight. Thought it would be nice to go out for some drinks after work and catch up. We haven't really had the time with all the cases and all his dates." Abby bobbed her head up and down to some tune only she could hear.

"Sounds nice, anything in particular you guy want to talk about?" Gibbs was fishing for answers and he knew that she knew it.

"Nope, not really just office scuttlebutt. You know who's seeing who, just the latest gossip and stuff. Ziva and McGee might come, you know just hanging out."

"Ah" was all Gibbs said to that, "Well you call when you get those results in."

"Sure Gibbs, no problem."

Gibbs left Abby's lab less than satisfied with the conversation but he was letting it go. It seemed Abby needed to talk to Tony about something and she felt she couldn't come to him about it. Gibbs made his way back to the squad room and sat down at his desk to finish paper work. There was nothing they could do on the current case till Abby got the DNA and finger print results back.


	4. Chapter 3

Never Again Chapter 3

March 24, 2009

Abby was spinning around in her chair when she heard the ding on the elevator. Wondering who was coming to visit her now she stopped spinning and looked towards the door. Much to her surprise and disdain is was Mann.

"Hello, how can I help you? I already told Gibbs I didn't have anything yet and I'd call when I did."

Hollis looked at Abby and stepped further into the lab closing the door behind her.

"I happen to like my door open if you don't mind Colonel" Abby said trying to be nice. She really wanted this woman out of her lab and certainly did not like the look on the Colonel's face.

Hollis looked at her again before opening her mouth, "I think we need to have a talk Abby, woman to woman. No involving Jethro or anyone else, just the two of us."

Abby raised her eye brows, "Really now?"

"Yes, I think we do. They way you hang all over Gibbs is annoying and rather clingy. The way you dress is inappropriate for the work place and personally I think you only do it for the attention. Also you need to stop flirting with Jethro all the time. He's no longer a single man and it's inappropriate. You also need to stop calling at odd hours, it's annoying. You're acting like a child. No matter what you do or how much you flaunt yourself to him he'll never see you as more than a lab tech. You need to grow up and move on Abby."

Abby began to laugh; bending slightly at the waste she gripped the sides of her chair, "You came all the way down here to tell me this? Hollis are you that insecure in your relationship with Gibbs that you need to threaten me in my own lab. I like the way I dress, so does Gibbs. The Director has no problem with it. As for the flirting thing he does it right back. But that's beside the point, I don't need to justify myself and Gibbs to you Hollis. Now do me a favor and get out of my lab, you're not welcome here. I really tried to be nice to you but if you want to play hard ball then so be it." Abby turned back to her computer and began typing; she had dismissed Hollis and didn't expect her to say anything more. Listening she heard the sounds of the elevator and let out a breath she had been holding since she finished talking. Once she was sure Mann was gone she walked into her office and sat down behind her desk and cried. A few moments later she had calmed down enough and decided she was done working for the day and could really use those drink's Tony had suggested. Looking at the clock she saw the time was 6pm. Her tests would be running for another several hours, grabbing her coat and turning off the lights to her lab Abby made her way up to the bullpen.

"Hey Gibbs!" Abby said as she bounced into the bullpen, "I'm done for the night, those test results won't be ready till tomorrow. So I'm leaving and taking Tony, Ziva and McGee with me. We're going out drinking."

"Alright Abs but make sure you're all here at 0800 tomorrow morning."

"Sure thing Boss!" Everyone chimed as they grabbed their things. Abby smiled and bounced after them to the elevator. Riding it down they decided to head to a bar around the block from the Navy yard. Once everyone was seated and the first round was served Tony began asking questions.

"So why the sudden need to leave Abby? I mean that's not like you."

"I need to get out of my lab. After Mann came to see me I was done for the day."

"What did that woman do Abby?" Ziva asked looking worried.

"Oh nothing much, basically called me a slut and told me to stay away from Gibbs. I laughed at her."

Everyone looked at Abby shocked. Mann actually had the nerve to call Abby a slut and tell her to stay away from Gibbs. She was stupider then they first thought.

"Wow, what did you say?" McGee asked.

"I laughed at her and asked her if she was really that insecure about her relationship with Gibbs."

Everyone laughed at that. It was such a typical Abby response.

"She probably thinks she's going to marry him" Ziva pointed out.

"Future ex-wife number 4!" Tony exclaimed.

"A trophy wife, oh how cute!!" Abby sung.

Everyone dissolved into laughter again. They ordered a few more rounds and enjoyed themselves talking about this and that. Abby had a really good time. By the time the night was winding down she was ready to go home and catch a few hours of sleep before having to be back at NCIS. Waving to everyone as she got into her cab Abby called out again, "Beware of the future trophy wife!" That set everyone off again.

After Abby got home she collapsed into bed and fell asleep. The next morning her alarm went off at 6am. Getting up she put some coffee on and then hopped into the shower and began getting ready for the day. Mann's words about how she dressed echoed through her head, smiling Abby made a point to pick out her shortest skirt and a low cut top. Giggling to herself she finished putting on her makeup and jewelry before calling a cab to head to the Navy yard. Arriving at 0800 on the dot she headed to the bullpen first before her lab. Everyone was sitting at their desks already when she got there including Mann. Tony was the first to look up and see her, letting out a low whistle he made a comment, "Looking good Abby!"

Everyone else looked up as Abby came around the corner into their little area.

"Wow Abs, you look great today! Any special reason?" McGee asked.

"Nope just felt like it" Abby chirped.

Ziva smiled at Abby and then rolled her eyes towards Mann indicating to look that way. Mann was looking at Abby with quite the glare, "Isn't that a little inappropriate for work Abigail?" Mann questioned.

"Maybe, but I like the way I look…seems everyone else does too. How about you Gibbs, see anything wrong with what I'm wearing?" Abby asked innocently.

"Nope Abs, think you look great" Gibbs said. Abby smiled and looked at everyone else.

"Is there a particular reason no one is doing any work?" A voice said from behind Abby.

Everyone looked away from Abby and saw the Director standing there looking at them.

"We were just commenting on Abby's outfit Director. How is seems a little inappropriate for work at a federal agency" Mann explained.

Jenny looked Abby up and down and then looked at Mann, "I don't see anything wrong with her outfit Hollis. In fact I think she looks lovely today. Anything special going on Abby?"

"Nope Director just felt like dressing up today."

"Very good Abby. You'll be heading to the lab soon to check on those results for the case?"

"Just getting ready to head that way now ma'ma."

"Good I'll walk you there" Jenny said.

Abby and Jenny walked away from the bullpen and down to Abby's lab. After Abby put everything away and checked on her babies she sat down and faced Jenny.

"So what can I do for you today Director?"

"Well you can tell me the real reason you're all dressed up."

Abby scrunched her nose up and looked at the Director.

"Am I telling the director of NCIS why or am I telling my friend Jenny why?" Abby asked slowly.

"You're telling your friend Jenny why" the Director said.

"Oh well in that case, Hollis 'informed' me yesterday that I basically dress like a slut and only do it for the attention. She then told me to keep away from Gibbs."

"She did not?! That is ridiculous; you do not dress like a slut. How dare she say that!" Jenny said out raged.

"Hey I'm telling you this as my friend not as my boss. It's not that big a deal. I like the way I dress and it's not the first time someone's told me I dress like a slut. Don't worry about it Jenn" Abby said as she gave Jenn a hug. The Director hugged her back and stood up explaining she had an agency to run and should be getting back to her office. She invited Abby up for drinks in her office after hours if she was interested in still talking. Abby smiled and said she would let her know.

Jenn walked out of Abby's lab and right into Gibbs. Gibbs reached out and held onto Jenny's upper arms so she wouldn't fall over.

"Jethro! How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough" Gibbs grunted brushing past her into Abby's lab. Jenn let it go and made her way up to her office. She would let Jethro handle Abby and Hollis as he saw fit.

Gibbs walked into Abby's lab with coffee in one hand and a Caf-Pow in the other. He had heard Abby and Jenn's conversation, he wondered why Abby hadn't come to him when Hollis had said that to her. Standing in the middle of her lab he figured they would need to have a talk.


	5. Chapter 4

Never Again Chapter 4

March 23, 2009

"Hey Abs" Gibbs called.

Abby turned around from what she was doing and smiled at Gibbs when she saw the drink in his hand.

"That for me?" She asked.

"Sure is, come on out and talk to me while you drink it."

"Sure", she said walking towards him, "What do you want to talk about other then lab results with I should have in about 20 minutes or so."

"Good then we have plenty of time to talk. Want to tell me why you left early last night and took my team with you? Or how about how you're dressed today? Or maybe even what Hollis said to you the other night?"

Abby winced at that last one, "So you know about that?"

"Uh huh, I know" Gibbs said looking her straight in the eyes, "Want to tell me about it?"

It wasn't really a question, it was more of a demand and Abby knew it.

"Uh not really. I handled it no big deal."

"Yeah you handled it by coming to work dressed like that today."

"HEY! There is nothing wrong with what I'm wearing I happen to like it a lot. I think my legs look great in this skirt. Everyone seems to like it" Abby exclaimed.

"I didn't say it wasn't nice. You dressed like this though to make a point to Hollis didn't you?"

"Yeah and the point was I look good in anything I choose to wear. She can say whatever she likes about me Gibbs. Everyone here loves me the way I am and I love me the way I am. Nothing she could say or think would ever change that."

"What exactly did she say to you Abs? I only ask because while you say it doesn't bother you, your eyes tell me something different and so does your body language."

Abby sighed and looked down at the floor. Shuffling her feet a little she knew he was right, hell he was always right when it came to how she was feeling. Gibbs noticed the change in her demeanor and stepped forward to pull her into a hug. Stroking her hair he asked her again gently, "What did she say to you Abby?"

Abby sniffled a little and tried to bury her head deeper into his chest, "She basically called me a slut and told me to keep away from you," Abby mumbled into his shirt.

Gibbs was stunned to say the least. He couldn't believe Hollis would say something like that to Abby. So Abby didn't dress in a suit every day, that didn't mean Hollis could call her names. And telling Abby to stay away from him was just crossing the line. She had no right dictating his life or telling the people he loved to stay away. Gibbs was getting angrier by the minute and it didn't help the Abby was sniffling into his shirt. _How dare she hurt Abby like that, his Abby. His Abby. _The thought stuck there for a moment. She was his and nobody else's. Slowly Gibbs came to a realization that Hollis wasn't the right person for him, Abby was. She was always there for him; she never tried to control his life, never asked for more than he could give. She worked just as many hours as he did and never had a problem spending time with him in his basement working on the boat. She was patient with him and never pushed him for anything he wasn't already willing to give. The biggest thing he realized was she understood him. Gibbs looked down at the woman in his arms and realized he loved her. Pulling back gently he placed a kiss on her forehead. Just then there was a dinging noise and Abby jumped.

"We have a DNA match," Abby said walking over to the computer, "and your mystery marine is Staff Sergeant Aaron Stone and the second DNA match is to a Lance Corporal Ian Stank. That bossman is your killer. "

Gibbs smiled at Abby, "Good job Abs," he kissed her on the cheek and left her lab to tell everyone to gear up. Abby smiled and picked up her Caf-Pow that Gibbs had brought her and took a big sip. All that was left to do was wait for the team to bring in the bady and then call it a day.

Several hours later Tony and Ziva came down to her lab. Walking in they saw Abby messing around with something on her computer.

"Hey Abby, whatcha doing over there?" Tony asked.

Abby looked up at them, "Tweaking my baby. I figure if I modify some things I can make it go faster. So you guy catch him?"

"Yes we caught the Lance Corporal. He put up quite the fight but we managed to take him down" Ziva explained.

"Cool, so drinks again tonight to celebrate the catch or poker at my place?" Abby asked.

"I think poker would be fun tonight. We will invite McGee and Gibbs as well, yes?" Ziva asked.

"Yeah sure sounds good. How does 2100 at my place sound?" Abby joked with them.

"Sounds good Abs, but you'll have to ask Gibbs yourself if you want him there. We'll tell McGee" Tony said.

"Sure guys, no problem. See you tonight!"

Ziva and Tony left Abby's lab to finish some paper work before leaving for the night. Everyone was happy it was a Friday and they had the weekend off, as long as no major cases came in. Abby smiled to herself and began humming while cleaning up her lab areas. Around 6 Abby went looking for Gibbs. She had buzzed down to the morgue earlier to ask Ducky if he wanted to play poker with them tonight but he had politely declined explaining he had a prior engagement. Abby went to the bullpen in search of Gibbs but only found Hollis up there. Stopping at Gibbs desk she checked his drawers to see if his gun and badge were there.

"What do you think you're doing?" Hollis asked.

Abby looked up at her, "Checking to see if Gibbs things were here. I'm looking for him," she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well he's down interrogating the Lance Corporal. Why are you looking for him, I thought I made it clear the other night that I didn't want you near him."

"Well until Gibbs tells me that himself I will always be here for him. No if you'll excuse me I have to ask him something" Abby turned to walk away.

"I know what you're doing and it's not going to work," Hollis called out.

Abby turned around and walked back, "And just what am I trying to do?" Abby asked.

"The outfit you wore today, the sudden need to talk to Jethro. Abby you really need to move on, he's happy with me. You'll never be anything more than his employee; you have to face up to reality. I'm not saying this to hurt you; I'm saying this to help you. The sooner you accept it the soon you can move on and let Jethro go. He needs a real woman in his life, someone who's been where he's been and someone who won't embarrass him in public with the way she dresses. He's a classy man and should have a classy girlfriend."

Abby looked at her with disbelief, "Wow Hollis you really must be worried about Gibbs leaving you to attack me like that. If you want to talk about class it has nothing to do with the way someone dresses, it's how they treat people and from where I'm standing that was really unclassy of you to say; so I'm going to walk away and pretend you didn't just say that to me," Abby turned around again shaking her head and walked off to the elevators. Looking up as she passed the MTAC stairs Abby caught sight of the Director standing there listening. Abby smiled up at her and continued on, she had to find Gibbs.

Jenn was surprised to overhear Hollis telling Abby to move on and tell her she had no class because of the way she dressed. Jenn walked away from the railing overlooking the bullpen and made her way to the elevator; she figured Abby would need someone to talk to. Pressing the button for Abby's lab the elevator made it's decent. When she got there she looked around for Abby expecting to find the young woman playing her loud music she was surprised when no noise assaulted her ears. Glancing around the lab she tried to spot the Goth scientist but couldn't. Walking further into the lab she noticed someone sitting in the ballistics lab with their back to the outer doors. Making her way over there she realized it was Abby.

"Abby are you alright?" She called out.

Listening carefully she heard slight sobbing, making her way over to Abby, Jenn knelt down in front of her.

"Hey what Hollis said was completely uncalled for. I can't believe she even said that to you. Gibbs would be furious if he knew."

"NO! Gibbs cannot find out about this. I can't go running to him every time I have a problem. I'm a woman and I can handle this on my own. Gibbs cannot find out!"

"What can't I find out Abby?"

Abby glanced up to see Gibbs standing in the doorway watching her and the Director.

"Well? What can't I find out about Abigail?"

Jenny looked between the two before decided this was something they needed to solve on their own. She stood up getting ready to leave, "Well Abby seems he's going to find out either way, you might as well be the one to tell him about it. I need to go and have a talk with Colonel Mann about her conduct in the work place." With that said Jenn skirted past Gibbs and left the lab.

"So what is it I'm not supposed to know Abby? Is this about Hollis again?"

Abby kept looking at the floor and shook her head.

"Abby look at me," Gibbs said. When Abby wouldn't look at him he walked further into the room and stood right in front of her. "Abigail, look at me," he demanded.

Abby slowly looked up at him. Gibbs crouched down to look her fully in the eyes.

"Tell me what's going on. You will not be happy if I have to go to Jenn to find out. Now tell me."

Abby took a deep breath and looked at him, tears welling up in her eyes, "Do you think I'm an embarrassment or unclassy?"

Gibbs looked confused for a moment before standing up and pulling Abby with him. Moving Abby slightly out of the way Gibbs sat down and pulled Abby into his lap. Cradling her against his chest he began to speak, "Of course not Abby, why would you ask that? I could never find you embarrassing or unclassy."

"Hollis said I was an embarrassment and unclassy. She told me I needed to move on and forget about you because you'd never see me as more than an employee."

For the second time that day Gibbs felt his anger boil to the surface. _How dare she say that to Abby!_ His mind was calling out for the blood of the person who made his Abby feel like she was less of a woman because of how she dressed and made her cry like this. This would not stand in his books.

"Abby I want you to understand something okay. I love you and there is nothing anyone can say that will change this fact. I want you to understand that I will be speaking to Hollis about this. Anytime you feel this way you should come to me. Why didn't you come to me Abby?"

"Gibbs I don't want you to feel like you have to fight every battle for me. I can take care of myself. I'm perfectly capable of taking someone on."

"I know you are Abs and I don't feel like I have to fight battles for you Abby, I want to fight them for you. I want to be there for you. I don't want you to feel this way; it hurts me to see you cry like this."

Abby sniffled a little more and buried her head in the crook of his neck. She breathed deeply to inhale his sent. She loved the way he smelled of sawdust; it was a calming smell to her.

"Hey Gibbs?"

"Yeah Abby?"

"Everyone's coming over to play poker at my place tonight. Care to join us?" Abby asked hopefully.

"Sure Abs, what time?"

"2100 bring some booze. Oh and invite the Director, I think she could use a night off."

"Alright I'll be there and so will Jenn. We need to get up though Abby. I have to talk to Hollis and go shower before coming over later."

"Okay Gibbs." Abby moved off his lap and stood up straightening her skirt. He pecked her on the cheek and left her lab. Moments later Tony, Ziva, and McGee came bounding in.

"Oh my god! So is it true the director overheard what Hollis said to you? Because word through the grapevine is that she called Hollis into her office to yell at her," Tony exclaimed.

Abby looked at everyone and nodded.

"You have to tell us what Mann said to you. I can't believe she was stupid enough to confront you in the bullpen," McGee said.

Abby smiled at everyone and began her story again. Explaining what Mann had said to her and what she had said back, then what Jenny had said to her and finally what happen with her and Gibbs. Tony, Ziva and McGee listened with rapped attention; they just couldn't believe this was happening. Abby told them everything finally ending with Gibbs and the Director would in fact be coming to poker night. Everyone laughed and got ready to leave for the night. No one could wait for tonight.


	6. Chapter 5

Never Again chapter 5

March 23, 2009

Gibbs made his way up to the director's office knowing Hollis would be there. Walking in he ignored Cynthia's calls that the Director was with someone and pushed the door open.

"Oh good you're here Jethro. I was just informing Lieutenant Colonel Mann here how things were done at NCIS. How we don't talk to each other the way she was speaking to Ms. Sciuto earlier in the bullpen," Jenn explained in her Directors voice.

Hollis looked over at Gibbs hoping he didn't already know about everything. Gibbs gave her one look and she knew it was over, there was no hope. She had made the one grave mistake that anyone could make; she went after and hurt Abigail Sciuto. It was over and there was no way she could save herself now.

"I don't know what the hell your problem is Hollis but going after Abby is not okay. What has she ever done to you?! Telling her that she was an embarrassment to me and that she had no class was low even for you. I would expect a lot more from you. You made her cry for no reason other than your petty jealousy! You attacked one of my team and thought you could get away with it that I'd never find out about it!" Gibbs was yelling by this point, "Do you even have anything to say about it?!"

"It's always been about that girl down there. Abby this and Abby that! No one can speak ill of her in your presence. You treat her like she's a goddess and the rest of us mere mortals will never measure up to her. I'm your girlfriend and you still took her side over mine! How do you think that made me feel Jethro?! You know what you are so in love with that child that you can't see what's right in front of you! You two deserve each other, I'm done here," Hollis turned to storm out of the room but was stopped before she even made it to the door.

"You know what Hollis if I didn't say it before I'm saying it now, we are through. I don't ever want to see you around here again. I'd advise you to get out as fast as you can because the next time I see you I won't be so nice. And just to let you know Abby is more of a woman and has more class than you ever will," Gibbs moved out of her way allowing her to leave the office. Hollis looked at him one last time before storming out and making her way down to the car port.

Gibbs turned to the Director and smiled, "You think she got the message?"

"Oh yeah, never mess with Leroy Jethro Gibbs team. I think she got it loud and clear Jethro."

"Good, oh and Abby invites you to join us tonight for poker at her place 2100. I expect to see you Jenn, you could do with a night off," Gibbs smiled again before making his way out of her office and down to the bullpen to send everyone home before tonight.

Abby was finishing setting up the card table for everyone when her doorbell rang. Tony and McGee where standing there. Tony was carrying the pizzas and McGee had chips and beer in his hands.

"Hey Abby, we come baring gifts for tonight," Tony said.

"Yes, I can see that. Well come in you can put the stuff in the kitchen."

As soon as she closed the door the bell rang again and Jenn and Ziva where there. Both were carrying bags of candy and more beer.

"Into the kitchen with the rest of the stuff, there's some bowls sitting on the counters. Tony and McGee are already here." Abby pointed them towards the kitchen and made her way back into the living room to finish setting up. She heard everyone saying hello and grabbing different things. Soon she heard a key in the lock and looked up to see Gibbs walking in carrying two bottles of Jack and a thing of bourbon.

"Hey stranger! Everyone's here already in the kitchen getting drinks and food. Help yourself to whatever you want." Abby called out as Gibbs moved towards the noise. Soon everyone plied out of the kitchen and into the living room for a game of poker. Gibbs handed Abby a cold beer and a slice of cheese pizza. There was a lot of laughter and jokes flying around as everyone settled in for the game. Three hands later and Tony folded; he was soon followed by Jenn and then Ziva. Another betting round passed by and McGee folded as well. It was down the Abby and Gibbs and everyone was placing bets on who would win this round when the doorbell rang.

"Damn it!" Abby swore putting her cards down, "Who could that be? Everyone's here and Ducky couldn't come." Getting up she made her way over to the door. Opening it she was surprise to see Lieutenant Colonel Mann standing there waiting.

"Can I help you Lieutenant Colonel?"

"I just wanted to stop by and tell you that you won. Jethro broke up with me because of you. I just want you to know when your day comes and he's through with you, and he'll be through with you, that I told you so. I warned you before that he needs a real woman and he'll get bored of you real fast. You're nothing but a new toy to fascinate him for a little while, and when he's done playing with you I'll be waiting for him."

Abby just stared at her for a moment before a voice pulled her back, "Abs who's at the door?" Gibbs asked walking over.

"Oh Jethro, you sure don't waste any time jumping from bed to bed do you? Well it doesn't surprise me. I'm sure she was an easy lay for you huh. Ready and waiting to spread her legs?"

Everyone was getting up by this point to see what was going on by the door. It couldn't be good because Gibbs was clenching his fists over and over again. When everyone saw it was Lieutenant Colonel Mann they understood. They all glanced at Abby and saw she looked ready to cry.

"I've never hit a woman before Hollis but so help me god if you don't leave right now I will," Gibbs growled pulling Abby behind him, "Get out and don't come back."

"Protecting your whore now Jethro?"

"That is quiet enough Lieutenant Colonel Mann," Jenn's sharp voice cut through the air, "You need to leave before I lodge a formal complaint with your CO."

Hollis looked stunned to see not only the Director of NCIS standing in Abby's apartment but Gibbs's team as well. Paling slightly she looked at everyone's angry faces and decided to make a quick retreat before anymore damage could be done. Turning around she tried to make a hasty retreat but was stopped by Ziva who was now standing in front of her.

"I want to make something clear to you before you leave Lieutenant Colonel. If you ever hurt my friend like that again I know how till kill you without leaving a trace. I also know the best places to hide a body, yes. Do yourself a favor and never show your face around here again. If you do I will not hesitate to take you down," Ziva explained in a very calm and rather scary voice.

"Are you threatening me Agent David?"

"No, I am making a promise, one I intend to keep."

"And she's not the only one who will take you down," Tony chimed in, "I will gladly help if I ever see you again."

"I'll make sure there is no record of a Lieutenant Colonel Hollis Mann ever existing if that'll help you guys." McGee offered from behind Tony.

Gibbs smiled at Hollis, "You mess with one part of my team and the whole team comes after you. Now remove yourself from this door step."

Everyone walked back inside Abby's apartment and Gibbs closed the door in Hollis's face. Turning around he looked for Abby. Not seeing her in the living room he made his way towards her room. Jenn and the others sat back down at the table to wait.

Knocking on her door, Gibbs pushed it open to find Abby sitting on the edge of her bed. He slowly walked over and sat next to her. Pulling her into his lap, he began to stroke her hair.

"Hey everything's going to be alright. I'd never leave you Abs and you know that. I love you. I know it's taken me awhile to realize that but I do love you."

Abby looked up at Gibbs and shifted her weight so she was now facing her. Placing her arms around his neck she lightly touched her lips to his. Feeling the contact Gibbs pulled her in further for a soul searing, curl your toes; take your breath away kiss. Finally pulling apart she smiled at him.

"Do you mean it? You really love me?"

"God yes Abs I really love you."

"I love you too, Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Every last bit of you," She pulled him in for another kiss.

"Good and I'm not going anywhere, anytime soon, well except back to that poker game because I'm gonna whip you behind at it."

"I think not!"

"Oh I think I will," Gibbs declared kissing her again, "I love you Abby."

"Love you too Gibbs, let's get back out there before Tony comes in here to find out what happen to us."

"Agreed," Gibbs said grabbing her hand and leading her back into the living room for a night of poker, drink, and friends.

A/N: I finally finished the story!! Woot, 5 chapters, my first real chapter fanfiction! Thank you to everybody who read this, favored it or me and left me reviews. I do love reviews, so please click the review button and let me know how I'm doing as an author. I like to hear to good with the bad. Constructive criticism is always welcome, flames not so much. If you don't like this paring you were warned at the beginning. Anything you have to say though would be appreciated. Thank you everyone!!


End file.
